Kaze Ni Naritai
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: [Rockman EXE] Yaoi, Todo empezo cuando decidi que no me importaba si creias en mi o no... Ahora estamos lejos y sin saberlo te he olvidado no por decision propia sino por la tristeza de mi alma, he vuelto y te temo [EnzanNetto] [BluesRock] Don't Ask


**Disclaimer:** Rockman le pertenece a Capcom, si fuera mio creen que estaria atorada en el mismo nivel desde hace dos dias T-T...

Advertencias: Es el primer fanfic de rockman Exe que hago asi... que no me critiquen si tiene errores argumentales por que apenas voy a terminar la tercera entrega y no he jugado la cuarta... Hay Yaoi asi que Homofobicos please hagan click en la flechita de Back o regresar de su explorador de internet... al principio ambos tendran 15 y estan por graduarse de secundaria... pero por el momento vamos a la historia

Pensamientos

"Descripciones"

- Platicas

Dedicatorias: A mi prima Xhillein Idumi y Yukary Touma por que ingresaran a la universidad n-n, a Oro Makoto por que ingresara a la prepa n-n y mis parientes de ffnet que tengo muchos

----------------------------------------------------

KAZE NI NARITAI  
Capitulo 1:  
_Lo que esconde mi interior_

----------------------------------------------------

"Netto se quitaba su uniforme de secundaria... Parecia un dia normal, el evadiendo hacer la tarea, Rock quejandose de que evadia sus deberes... Su padre en Sci Lab y su madre visitaba a unos parientes para variar un poco la rutina... En ese momento sono la alarma de su PET y se acerco a su computadora"

- Parece que estan llamando a todos -Rock dijo mirando el mensaje-

- Que habra sucedido, es raro que le hable a todos los netbattlers... -Netto sonrio- quizas sea una conferencia... _Quizas pueda verlo..._

- Otra vez...

- Callate

- No... siempre piensas en esa persona... y la verdad me preocupa, tu sabes que el...

- No me vengas a poner ejemplos... Tu estas igual...

- Pero yo soy una navi, tu sabes que...

- Tu estas vivo y eres mi hermano o ¿no?... Se lo que sientes asi como yo se lo que sientes... Ademas para mi tu tienes alma...

- Me alegro que esa diferencia ya no exista... Me alegro que creas que poseo alma...

- Te necesito como hermano y amigo en estos momentos...

- Net...

- Saito...

Una hora despues...

- Enzan... -Netto miro al bicolor quien salia ants que el de la reunion- Tengo un mal presentimiento, no tomes esta mision...

- Soy el unico que puede, ademas a diferencia de ti yo no me dejo llevar por esos sentimientos

- No importa lo que los demas piensen... Yo solo segui esa vez mi corazon a pesar de todo

- Solo complicaste todo y pusiste muchas vidas en peligro -Enzan salio mientras un comboy militar lo esperaba- Si te vuelves a atravezar en mi camino, te aseguro que moriras... -Enzan sentencio subiendo y desapareciendo de la vista de el castaño-

- Si supieran lo que paso... _Como decirle que estaba en lo correcto..._

- Pero ese es un secreto que decidiste guardar... Casi... Bueno vamonos... Estaremos con los apoyos...

Tres Horas despues... Empresas Cyle... en la Red

"Rock estaba parado frente a un gran cubo en la red privada cerca de el mainframe, estaba cansado al igual que Netto quien solo soportaba el calor infernal de el exterior... El edificio estaba en llamas y nada servia, estaban encerrados en el ultimo piso... Su mision consistia simplemente en desactivar ese cubo y evitar que varias bombas explotaran en distintos sectores de Neotopia... Mientras afuera manchado con cenizas, Enzan tosia... Netto lo habia salvado de morir bajo escombros pero el precio era que Netto se habia quedado atrapado... En ese momento confirmaban la desactivacion de las bombas... Y segundos despues, el ultimo piso de el edificio estallaba... El pavimento cimbro y el edificio se desmorono enfrente de sus ojos... Pedazos cayeron por los riscos mientras el edificio caia dejando solo llamas sin apagar, escombros y ceniza que flotaba como luciernagas en el atardecer que sucedia... Enzan se dejo caer de rodillas mientras las ultimas palabras nombradas al otro se repetian en su memoria"

'Si te vuelves a atravezar en mi camino...'

- Es mi...

'Te aseguro que moriras...'

- Culpa...

"Cerca un barco de la guardia internacional... Un hombre de cabellos naranjas y ojos agua-marina miro todo con un catalejos... Golpeo con furia la barandilla... Buzos subian al barco y entre ellos salio un chica con cabello corto... Ambos se miraron y la chica hizo una seña, el peli-naranja entro a las cabinas mientras los buzos terminaban de salir con su preciada carga"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apartamento de Enzan...

"Enzan se habia encerrado en su habitacion, estaba escondiendose en su corazon tratando de olvidar la culpa que lo carcomia lentamente... Blues no decia nada, estaba igual de impactado al eprder a su rival de esa forma... Nada habia quedado y al ser una red privada sabia perfectamente que significada... De aquel chico cuyo navi era su gemelo solo quedaban recuerdos"

- A esto te referias con mal presentimiento... sino me hubieras tomado de la mano y empujado... Yo hubiera sido el que habria muerto...

- Enzan... Ha llegado un mail de Sci-Lab... Los datos de Rockman al regresar a su navi no se completaron... La informacion que lograron obtener esta dañada y se encontro sangtre y cabello de Netto entre los escombros hechos ceniza... Lo siento...

- No importa... Nada me importa... -Enzan se hundio en la parte mas profunda de su corazon-

- Enzan...

- No me hables... Solo quiero estar solo... -Enzan cerro los ojos mientras en su corazon el recuerdo de un Netto de diez años le sonreia antes de hacer un berrinche- Perdoname

''''''''''''''''''''''''FlashBack''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Piso 57 de Cyle, en las escaleras"

- ¿Que haces aqui Hikari?

- Simplemente sigo mi instinto...

- La ultima vez que lo seguiste casi costo la vida de la gente que estaba como rehen en Den City

- No me importa, solo hay alguien que me importa para arriesgar todo

- Tendre que detenerte -Enzan saco su arma apuntando a Netto pero este se escapo antes-

- Lo siento... -Netto empezo a correr y Enzan lo siguio disparando en forma de advertencia- ¡¡Ay!! -Enzan vio sangre correr de el brazo de Netto-

- Esta vez no fallare... -Enzan dijo mientras ambos estaban en el penultimo piso-

- En... Esta bien... -Netto se acerco mientras dejaba que la sangre ensuciara la manga de su uniforme-

- ¿Que ha pasado contigo Hikari? -Enzan miraba a un Netto eprtubado y triste- Te dije que si te vuelves a atravezar en mi camino, te aseguro que moriras...

- Yo... Jamas podria... Te... Alejate... -Netto grito al escuchar el crujir de el piso superior- ¡¡Enzan!! -Netto tomo la mano con el arma y lanzo a Enzan pero en el proceso una bala escapo dandole en el hombro- Perdoname por mentirte...

-----------FlashBack-----------

- Que quisiste decirme en aquel instante...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- A sad light shone, turning into wings... -Se escuchaba a la chica de cabello cantar mientras acariciaba la frente de alguien- that cuts the white darkness

- Kibou... -El peli-naranja entro- Pude restaurar los datos, pero me sorprendio mucho... Jamas habia visto tal tecnologia... Quizas deberias revisarla

- Hoy fue mi ultima mision... -Kibou dijo- Si la Netforce de su pais no pudo evitarlo no fue nuestra culpa...

- Comprendo Kibou... Tu instinto es muy grande

- Gracias... Una triste luz brillo, convirtiendose en alas que cortaban la blanca oscuridad... -Murmuro antes de volver a entonar esa melodia-

- Bueno volvamos a nuestro hogar, no tenemos nada que hacer ya aqui... -el peli-naranja dio ordenes por un comunicador y salio de el camarote-

- Ire a ver como esta tu amigo... -La chica acaricio el rostro de la persona que tenia la mitad de el rostro vendado- Vere si puede decirnos quien eres...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas mas tarde...

- ¿Donde estoy...? -Murmuro una voz- ¿Quien soy? -Sus ojos lucian nublados mientras buscaba algo en el lugar- ah, ¿Quienes son estas personas? -levanto una foto donde se veia a la chica entraje de novia y al peli-naranja abrazandola con un traje militar cuyo emblema empezo a leer- Net... Force...

Mientras en una cabina...

- Su informacion... -La chica estaba sorprendida- Si esto es cierto...

- Duele... -Se escuchaba una voz- Duele mucho...

- Tiene alma... quien lo creo, lo hizo con amor... -Dijo sonriendo-

- Es triste Kibou...

- Creo que sus sentimientos estan heridos... Cuando ingresamos a el edificio vi como lo perseguian varios oficiales y como uno le disparo hiriendolo... Despues lo encontre solo, el sabia de la bomba pero cuando vi su mirada estaba tan triste... Tuve que obligarlo a hacer jack out...

- Por eso quieres reconstruir su navi y de paso su vida... eres una chica demasiado buena...

- Y tu eres alguien demasiado entregado a su deber, se que el podra ser de utilidad...

- El proyecto secreto de nuestra division

- Si... Sper empieza la correcion de datos y hackea sci-lab buscando informacion

- Si Ki-chan -se escucho una voz femenina- Ki-chan, ya se quien es ese chico - Kibou observo los datos y salio-

- Ire a tratar de reconstruir la vida de ese chico... Diciendole la verdad que conocemos

En la recamara...

- ¿Quien soy? -Ojos amielados se sumergieron en las sabanas blancas buscando una respuesta-

- kanashii hodo hikari dashita, shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare -El chico se levanto y miro a la mujer de la foto- soy Kibou

- Soy alguien que no tiene pasado... -Kibou sonrio y abrazo al chico entre sus brazos-

- Yo te ayudare... Hikari Netto...

- ¿Ese es mi nombre? -Miro confundido-

- Se que no recuerdas, pero contare lo que se sobre ti...

Minutos mas tarde un asistente bajo y observo la escena...

- Sargento, estamos listos... sobre el invitado

- Me quedare, por que hay algo que no estoy listo para enfrentar y me lo grita el corazon...

- Regresemos a aguas internacionales, rumbo a la base artica... Me alegro que te quedes a ayudarnos... Hikari Netto

- No llamame Shiro Kaze

- Kaze...

- Me retiro -dijo el soldado mientras Kibou y ahora Kaze se mriaron mutuamente-

- Sera el principio de una gran amistad...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Una sombra ladrona

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo see yaa!!!


End file.
